Inseperable Friends
by Nashira
Summary: The title sums it up. I can's say any more without giving some of the story away.
1. Default Chapter

Inseparable Friends:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not won Star Wars but I do own Nashira!   
  
  
Nashira Jade, a rogue from a war torn planet, was discovered to be Force sensitive and was brought to the Jedi Temple by Qui-Gon Jinn to see if she could be trained as a Jedi Knight.   
She passed the tests and was to be trained by Ryla Firrerre.   
Ryla got to know Nashira a little bit as they walked down the hall. Ryla went to attend some important business while she lets Nashira get used to her living quarters. As Nashira unpacked her things she heard a light knock at the door.   
  
"You may enter!" Nashira called   
  
The door hissed open and in stepped a girl with shoulder length black hair.   
  
" Hi, I'm Nya Reyune and you are?" The girl asked.   
  
" Jade....Nashira Jade" Nashira Responded   
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Nya responded cheerfully   
  
"Nice to meet you too." Nashira said back   
  
"Hey want to go down to the cafe' and get something to eat?" Nya asked.   
  
" Sure." Nashira said quietly   
  
They talked along the way and suddenly run into Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
"Nya, who was that?" Nashira asked struck by the man's handsome figure.   
  
"That's Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Isn't he so hot?" Nya responded.   
  
"You're telling me, he's fine!" Nashira said.   
  
"How do you like it here so far?" Nya asked   
  
"It's a little different." Nashira answered as they entered the cafe'   
  
So Nashira and Nya got their food and sat down at the nearest table.   
  
"So who's your master?" Nashira asked.   
  
"Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Nya said as she put her elbows on the table.   
  
"He's a nice man." Nashira said.   
  
As the days passed, Nashira finally constructed her lightsaber and was proud of herself. Hers was a light violet blade. Nya and Nashira walked to practice and were called to duel each other. Nashira proved to be a formidable opponent.   
  
"You did well." Nya said  
  
"Thanks you did too." Nashira responded a little out of breath.   
  
They both walked up beside their masters and stood there for a few minutes.   
  
"Master Qui-Gon, I assume you already know my padawan Nashira Jade?" Ryla asked.   
  
"Yes, I have met her." He said with a slight nod and a smile.   
  
Nashira couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"Nashira, go back to the quarters and get ready for dinner." Ryla told her.   
  
"Yes Masta." She replied.   
  
"You should too, Nya." Qui-Gon told her.   
  
"I shall Master." Nya said as she diligently ran off and caught up with Nashira.  
  
"Nya, do you think Masta Qui-Gon is in love with Masta Ryla?" Nashira asked her friend.   
  
"Don't know, but there is a possibility." Nya responded   
  
"But have you seen the way he looks at her?" Nashira said.   
  
"Now that you say that, I think he does have a little crush on her." Nya said.   
  
That night, Ryla didn't come back to her quarters until 1:00 in the morning. Nashira was up and waiting for her when the door hissed open.   
  
"Nashira, what are you doing up?" Ryla asked.   
  
"I was about to ask you why you decided to come back so late?" Nashira questioned.   
  
" I.......I was in an emergency meeting with the council." Ryla stammered.   
  
"Masta, if you're going to lie to me at least have the decency to do a good job." Nashira said a little annoyed.   
  
"I can see there's no fooling you Nashira, I was with Qui-Gon in the room of a Thousand fountains." Ryla confessed.   



	2. The Prank!

The Prank:   
  
A/N: on the first page where it says won on the disclaimer, it is supposed to be own.   
  
  
The next day, Nya and Nashira met for breakfast as usual.   
  
"Guess what!" Nashira said.   
  
"What?"Nya responded   
  
"Masta Qui-Gon and Masta Ryla are in love!" Nashira said a little loudly.   
  
"Nashira, calm down. let's play a joke on them." She said as she looked around the cafe'   
  
"Sure......but what if we get caught?" Nashira asked.   
  
"Oh what's the worst thing Yoda could do to us? or are you scared of what he might do?" Nashira taunted.  
  
"No, I'm not scared." Nashira said.   
  
So that night, they met each in the hall near Nya's room and crept to the room of a Thousand Fountains.   
As they entered the room, they saw Qui-Gon and Ryla standing beside each other.   
Ryla loved to be with Qui-Gon. She loved his soft blue eyes as they gazed into her soft violet eyes. She loved his big hands as the pulled her into a passionate kiss. She felt warmth and love was over her as his lips touched hers and his tongue invaded her mouth.  
  
Nya and Nashira didn't waste any time setting up the buckets of paint above the door and the glue in the floor. Then, they both ran and ducked behind a nearby fountain and hid.   
After Qui-Gon and Ryla stopped making out, Qui-Gon spoke.   
  
"Come, my lady, let me walk you back to your quarters." He said softly.   
  
As they walked towards the door they stepped in something sticky.   
  
"What is this?" Ryla asked as she looked down   
  
"It's glue." Qui-Gon said   
  
Then Nashira pulled the string that held the buckets. Then, when they saw the look on their master's faces, Nashira died laughing. Nya quickly covered her mouth and they both ran from the room.   
Qui-Gon and Ryla slid out of their boots and took off into a slight run down the hall. Suddenly they ran into Mace Windu.   
  
"What has happened to you guys?" He asked a little confused   
  
"Nya and Nashira decided to play a joke." Ryla said a little outraged.   
  
"I shall go before the Council and discuss the proper punishment for them." Mace told them.  



	3. The Punishment!

The Punishment:   
  
  
  
The next morning, Ryla and Qui-Gon were before the council telling them of what had happened.  
  
"Bring them before us, you shall" Yoda said.   
  
So Ryla and Qui-Gon bowed respectfully and left to go get their padawans. Qui-Gon and Nya were already before the council when Ryla and Nashira walked in. Nashira saw Nya kneeling before the council and she did the same.   
  
"Thought this was funny, you did?" Yoda asked   
  
"I actually did think it was quite hilarious." Nya said as she started to laugh.   
  
"Padawan!" Qui-Gon said sternly from behind her.  
  
Nya quickly stopped laughing and sat quietly on the floor.   
  
"What shall be their punishment?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked in his soft tone.   
  
"Go to the cafe', you will, and do the funky chicken in your under garments and sing old McDonald had a farm, you shall." Yoda said as he started to chuckle.   
  
"Masta Yoda! You're not serious are you?" Nashira protested.   
  
"Padawan, I suggest you take your punishment without complaint, is that understood?" Ryla said  
  
"Yes Masta." She responded.   
  
So they both walked down to the cafe' in their undergarments. Nashira tried to wrap herself in her master's robes but Ryla moved away quickly. They both were being whistled at and hollered at by the male padawans and laughed at by the female padawans. Qui-Gon started to die laughing when he saw Nya's face turn a dark shade of crimson.   
  
"Come on Nya, let's hurry up and get this over and done with."Nashira said.   
  
As soon as they were done they ran as fast as they could to their rooms and got dressed and then met in the hall.   
  
"That was the most embarrassing thing he could of ever done to us." Nya said a little outraged.   
  
"And you said Yoda wouldn't do anything this bad to us. we'll never live this down." Nashira said as she started to laugh a little bit.   
  
The End!  



End file.
